Concentrate
by Sofy Potter
Summary: Después de escuchar repetidas veces en su vida que una amistad entre hombres y mujeres es imposible no encontró otra manera mejor para que no le afecte que no tomarlo en cuenta. Pero después de que Rose le haga la preposición mas atrevida que sus ingenuos oídos hayan escuchado, va a crearle algo que nunca habia experimentado antes: curiosidad.


Concéntrate se volvió a decir pero fue un desperdicio por que no lo volvió a lograr.

Había invitado a sus dos mejores amigos Rose Weasley y Albus Potter a estudiar en la sala común de Slytherin.

Porque Albus como todo osado habia sido elegido a la casa de Gryffindor y Rose como toda erudito a Ravenclaw.

Fue un poco complicado que en los años que llevaban juntos siguieran siendo amigos por las diferentes casas y por el apellido que tenían pero ellos gracias a Merlín tenían la suerte de que nunca les quitara el sueño lo que la gente pudiera decir o pensar de ellos.

Lamentablemente para Scorpius el tiempo siempre pasaba demasiado rápido.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que les hablo hace solo cinco años.

Recuerda haber estado tan maravillado con el monumento de escuela a la que pertenecía que se la habia pasado el primer día caminando solo por los pasillos disfrutando de cada color y grieta.

Perdido en sus pensamientos despertó de su ensoñación cuando su rostro choco violentamente contra el frio mosaico del suelo .

Apunto de patear el suelo en un arranque de ira se dio cuenta de que él no habia tenido ninguna culpa de su caída.

Una niña de aproximadamente la misma edad que la de el se había quedado dormida en el pasillo recostada en la pared. Sus piernas raramente algo largas para una niña de su edad lo habían hecho caer.

Tenía el largo cabello color rojo y sus piernas blancas con pequeñas pecas eran casi tan largas como las de el.

Detalle que realmente lo sorprendió porque siempre se habia acostumbrado a ser un gigante entre enanitos que aún no les llegaba el tiempo de crecer o que la genética no les habia bendecido en las piernas. Era un poco incomodo a esa edad ser mas alto que los demás. Pero era útil cuando se trataba de verse mayor o alcanzar cosas en altos estantes. Aveces era como le decía su madre: _todo depende de la forma en que lo veas_.

¿Tenía que despertarla? jamas habia encontrado a una niña en un pasillo, en la mitad de la noche. Era nuevo en esta experiencia y no sabía si seria grosero tocarle el hombro o sacudirla.

La niña se apiado de su nerviosismo porque empezó a parpadear delicadamente las largas pestañas delatando unos ojos azules adormilados.

- No puedo creer que me quede dormida - dijo mas para si que para Scorpius.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - pregunto titubeante.

A esa edad él era muy tímido con las niñas. No sabia siquiera como dirigirles la palabra (porque no lo hacía).

- Primero dime quien eres - contesto ella en un bostezo al contrario de Scorpius totalmente relajada.

- Scorpius me llamo Scorpius - contesto el sintiéndose al instante un idiota por repetir su nombre dos veces.

- Okey Scorp te has de estar preguntado si estas hablando con una sicótica que le gusta dormirse en los pasillos...-

- En realidad no era eso lo que estaba pensando - la interrumpió Scorpius fastidiado olvidándose de sus inseguridades con el sexo opuesto.

Jamas le habia gustado que la gente anticipara lo que pensaba.

- ¿Entonces que es? - pregunto curiosa no notando el anterior tono de Scorpius o tal vez valiéndole poco.

Las dos posibilidades eran tan probables como la otra.

- Pensaba que tienes unas piernas muy largas para ser una niña - contesto en un susurro no pudiendo evitar que en su inocente rostro se le colorearan levemente las pálidas mejillas sabiendo lo fácil que se podía malinterpretar ese comentario.

- Tu tambien eres muy alto - contesto ella a la defensiva haciéndole notar que el comentario habia tocado una fibra sensible.

- No era mi intención ser grosero pelirro...

- Rose - lo interrumpió ella aun disgustada.

- ¿Que? -

- Mi nombre es Rose no pelirroja - dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se hacia evidente la poca estatura que los separaba.

- Rose mi comentario no pretendía ser ofensivo - termino el dando un paso hacia atrás.

Su madre siempre lo habia educado que con las mujeres se tiene que tener una distancia prudencial. Y al levantarse Rose, los centímetros que los separaban eran escasos.

Él nunca aceptaría en voz alta a esa edad que le había agradado esa cercanía.

- ¿Entonces que pretendías? - pregunto ella aún con disgusto impreso en su cara.

- Solo agradecerte -

- ¿Agradecerme? -

- Agradecerte por hacerme sentir que no soy el único -

Después de ese encuentro le siguieron otros y otros hasta que llego el momento en que todos los primos de Rose sobre todo Albus lo llegaron a estimar.

Lastima que lo que estaba pensando en ese preciso momento era suficiente para que la entera familia lo matara.

¿Que era lo que tanto podía evitar que se concentrara y lo ponía nervioso de que toda la manada Weasley le dejara de dirigir la palabra?

Lo mismo que habia hecho que lo estimaran: Rose.

No se habia dado cuenta de el crecimiento de ella hasta ahora respecto a su...anatomía.

Que Rose fuera una chica jamas lo habia incomodado ya que Rose tenia cualidades que otras chicas carecían.

Por ejemplo a ella le gustaba jugar Quiddicht, tiene el puesto de cazadora en Ravenclaw.

Su color favorito es el azul, le gustan las bandas muggles como Linkin Park y Bullet from my valentine, su género favorito es el de terror y lee libros tambien muggles como El resplandor y ESO de Stephen King.

Si, sin duda Rose es su mejor amiga y persona favorita en el mundo.

Pero era una chica y sus hormonas se lo recordaron desvergonzadamente después de cinco años de amistad.

No logrando encontrar un lugar para sentarse en la sala común de Slytherin decidieron estudiar en el cuarto de Scorpius que afortunadamente era para el solo (no pregunten como sucedió).

Acomodados en la cama, Scorpius tuvo que sumergirse en su materia favorita: _Historia de la Magia_.

Si Albus y Rose lo hubieran oído decir eso en voz alta hubieran puesto los ojos en blanco, ya que ellos no le tenían el mismo aprecio a la materia.

- Voy a la biblioteca - dijo Albus en un suspiro revolviéndose el cabello negro azabache con las manos.

- ¿Vas por mas libros? - le pregunto Rose dando un largo bostezo.

- No, voy a distraerme, me dijo James que su grupo de amigos iba a hacer un club de estudio - contesto Albus cerrando el libro que estaba pretendiendo leer de un solo movimiento.

- ¿James? ¿Club de estudio?- pregunto Scorpius frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Es obvio que ellos no van a estudiar Al - aclaro Rose mirando a Albus como un animal que se hubiera encontrado en la calle balbuceando obscenidades.

- ¿Porque crees que voy para allá? Es obvio que esos no van a estudiar, el club de ustedes es aburrido - les dijo Albus caminando hacia la puerta.

- Oye - le grito Scorpius en un tono que pretendía ser dolido.

- Sin ofender - le contesto Albus con una mueca antes de cerrar la puerta.

- No puedo creer que nos deje por _Jimmy_ - volvió a bostezar Rose.

- Yo si lo creo - contesto Scorpius aguantando una sonrisa sin mucho exito.

- ¿Que estas insinuando Hyperón? - pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Rose, al mismo tiempo en que le pegaba con su almohada.

- Nada, solo que no puedo creer que con tus melodiosos bostezos Albus se haya ido - contesto el riendo a carcajadas mientras ella seguía golpeándolo con la suave almohada.

- Me quiero dormir - dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo, acostándose en la cama haciendo a un lado las sabanas verdes que se extendían en toda la cama.

- Tenemos que estudiar Rose - contesto el colocando la mano encima de lo que el creía que era su brazo mientras seguía estudiando.

- ¿Scorpius? - pregunto ella en lo que el reconoció como el tono que siempre usa cuando esta aguantando una carcajada.

- ¿Rose? - le contesto en un tono similar, sin subir la vista del libro.

- No creía que tuviéramos esas confianzas -

- ¿De que hablas? -

- Mira tu mano - contesto ella ahora si riendo en voz alta sin reservas.

Lastima que Scorpius no pudiera decir lo mismo.

Su boca se había secado por completó y no necesitaba verse en un espejo para saber que su reflejo ardía.

Quito la mano como si del fuego se dijera.

- Como lo siento Rose - tartamudeo Scorpius tapándose la cara con ambas manos notando con vergüenza como una mano estaba mas caliente que la otra.

- Tranquilízate Scorpius fue un accidente - dijo entre carcajadas.

- No puedo creer que te toque...-

- El muslo - termino ella aún riendo sin reprimirse.

- En verdad lo siento - siguió repitiendo Scorpius entre murmullos con los ojos cerrados.

- Scorpius cálmate ni he sido a la primera chica que tu has tocado ni tu el primer hombre que me lo ha hecho -

- Obviamente - le contesto el con una sonrisa falsa.

Porque el nunca antes había tocado a una chica

Al menos no de esa manera.

Pero nunca antes habia sentido en su vida tanta vergüenza por ello hasta ese momento cuando vio que Rose notaba que el mentía.

- Scorpius ¿Nunca has...-

- No, nunca me he acostado con alguien - termino el la oración sabiendo que ella se daria cuenta si hacia el intento vano de mentir.

No por nada era su mejor amiga.

- No puedo creerlo - contesto Rose volviéndose a acostar en la cama de una sola caída cerrando los ojos. Haciendo lo que él reconocía como su fase de A. A. ( fase de aceptación y actualización).

Incomodo por lo sucedido hace pocos segundos y viendo como Rose tomaba la noticia de su "pureza" le era imposible hacer otra cosa que no fuera quedarse estático en su lugar de la cama con las manos entrelazadas.

Desde su posición la única vista panorámica que se podía apreciar en las cuatro paredes de su cuarto era la de su lámpara de noche y la de Rose acostada en la cama.

Después de ver su lámpara azul (regalo de Rose de navidad) durante 3 minutos constantes, dejo de resistirse y vio a Rose.

Scorpius ha hecho una lista interminable de actividades buenas y malas con su mejor amiga. Pero jamas, nunca en la vida, la había admirado.

Su cabello fuego no hacia otra cosa más que resplandecer en la blanca almohada esparcido, enmarcando su rostro suave y fino.

Era imposible entre los chicos no escuchar el nombre de Rose como pelirroja. Porque a diferencia de las primas de ella, su cabello tenía un intenso tono rojo quemado que caía en cascadas onduladas sobre su espalda todos los dias, porque ella sabía que era ridiculo intentar atárselo. Tal vez la palabra no era ridiculo mas bien la adecuada era imposible.

Los labios de Rose eran ahora que los miraba con atención los más rosados que habia visto en su corta vida.

Tal ves el color se lo debe a las millones de veces que ella se los muerde pensó con una sonrisa irónica viendo entre sus recuerdos las millones de veces que la había visto hacerlo cuando se ponía nerviosa o frustrada.

- Scorpius - dijo Rose de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

- ¿Que? - pregunto confundido viendo como se le coloreaban a ella las mejillas poco a poco de un rojo carmesí muy inusual.

- Juguemos -

- ¿Jugar? ¿De que hablas Rose? -

- Te tengo una propuesta -

- ¿Que clase de propuesta? -

- Una que te va a ayudar mucho en el futuro -

- No lo se Rosie...-

- ¿Como que no sabes? Ni siquiera te la he dicho - lo interrumpió Rose haciendo un mohín.

Un mohín que a Scorpius le pareció mas tierno que lo usual.

- Tienes razón dime - contesto Scorpius no dejando de sentir que las palabras que pronunciaría Rose en un momento cambiarían totalmente su amistad.

- Primero antes de decírtela ¿me responderías una pregunta? -

- Claro - contesto descolocado por la pregunta .

- ¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica Scorpius? - pregunto ella en un tono raramente dulce y sensible.


End file.
